The Tears We Shed
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: A series of mini stories about the reasons people cry. Cori, Jori, Cade, and Catorade pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and I don't own the laptop I wrote this on :D**

**A/N: Fluffy goodness at the end. If you don't like this oneshot then just skip to the next one in Chapter 3.**

**XOXO**

Cat and Jade were driving to their girlfriend Tori's house. They had just come from the ice cream shop, Cat's request of course. Mainly it was a bad decision on Jade's part. The petite girl was at the peak of her sugar high and she wasn't coming down anytime soon. Jade was quickly becoming agitated.

"Cat!" Jade shouted. "Whaty?" Cat put on her biggest smile.

"Baby I love you, but please, please calm down." Jade tried to say as calmly as she could.

"I really, really can't!" Cat shouted as she bounced up and down in her seat. Jade grinded her teeth and snapped. She turned to Cat.

"Cat! Sit still or Tori and I are gonna …" Suddenly a speeding van came across the intersection and struck Jade's car on Cat's side. The car hit the curb and flipped over. Jade groaned as she tried to orient herself. Once she realized she was upside down she started to panic.

"Kitty, are you ok?" No response.

She immediately looked over at Cat who appeared to be dead. She had a big gash on her head and her right leg was twisted in a way it shouldn't be. Jade reached over to Cat's neck and gently felt for a pulse. It was faint, but still there. She let out a big sigh of relief. She could hear sirens approaching and just stayed put. In all the commotion she didn't realize that her left arm was probably broken. Once she saw the police, firefighters, and paramedics pull up, everything passed by in a blur. All she remembered was being pulled out of the car. After that everything went black.

She awoke to the sound of a steady beeping. She looked around and realized that she was in the hospital. She also felt a cast on her left arm.

"Oh thank God! You're ok!" Tori said as she ran through the door. Jade groaned. She had a pounding headache and Tori's scream wasn't helping.

"Shh!" Jade scolded. "Sorry." Tori replied softly. She sat by the bed and grabbed Jade's good hand, stroking it gently.

"How's Cat?" Jade asked. Tori looked down. "She hasn't woken up yet." She replied softly.

"So are you gonna tell me how this happened?" Tori pried gently. Jade let out a sigh. "Cat asked to stop by the ice cream shop on the way to your house so we did. Once we left Cat got really hyper, more than usual. I asked her to calm down, but she didn't." Jade began to cry. "You know this week has been really hard for me so I guess I just snapped and wanted to take my anger out on her. I wasn't paying attention and a van hit us. It's all my fault!" Jade sobbed.

Tori sat next to Jade on the bed and held the crying girl. "Shh, baby it's not your fault. The guy driving the van was drunk." She stroked Jade's hair and the girl began to calm down. She lay down on the bed and pulled Jade down with her. Jade snuggled into Tori's chest. They stay there for a while until Jade speaks up.

"Can we go see Kitty?" Jade whispered hopefully. "Sure." Tori replied with a soft smile as they sat up. Jade got up cautiously because she was still a little disoriented. Tori grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. She gave Jade a chaste kiss on the lips before they walked out the door and towards Cat's room. As they entered Jade's breath hitched at the sight of her lover with a bandage around her head, a thigh high cast on her right leg, and a ventilator over her mouth. The tears began to well up again. Tori, sensing her girlfriend's discomfort, hugged her gently and kissed her.

"They said she would be off the ventilator soon and should make a full recovery." Tori whispered in her ear. Jade's tension eased at the calming words. They went over to the bed and one stood on either side. They both pressed a kiss to the girl's bandaged forehead. Cat began to cough then gasped in a breath as her eyes shot open. Tori immediately pressed the nurse button on the side of the bed. The nurse came in and removed the ventilator from Cat's mouth. Cat groaned and looked over at her girlfriends.

"I had the scariest dream that Jadey and me got into a car accident." Cat said in a raspy voice.

"We did Cat." Jade said solemnly. "What?" Cat whispered in shock as her eyes began to tear up.

Tori moved to hold the girl, trying to prevent the start of full out sobs. "Shh, Kitten calm down or you're going to make yourself exhausted." Cat tried to hold back the sobs but it was really hard to do. Jade hugged Cat from the other side with her good arm. Cat almost instantly calmed down, feeling complete from the loving embrace with both of her girlfriends.

Jade was worried that Cat would blame her for the whole thing. As if reading her mind, Cat nuzzled into Jade's embrace. "I don't blame you Jadey." Cat assured. "I know I was acting kind of crazy. Getting ice cream wasn't one of my better ideas." Cat said with a slight giggle. Jade smiled and gave the girl a passionate kiss. Cat whimpered when Jade pulled away, but the lips were quickly replaced by Tori's.

When they pulled away the three girls talked for a bit before Cat fell asleep. Jade and Tori stayed in the room to watch the angelic girl sleep. It was starting to get late so they each kissed Cat's forehead and left. Tori walked Jade back to her room and kissed her goodbye. Her mom wanted her home soon. Jade lay in bed and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She wasn't used to sleeping alone. She had to have at least one of her girlfriends with her. It was then that a nurse wheeled Cat into her room.

"She said she couldn't sleep without you then threw a tantrum." The nurse rolled her eyes.

Jade giggled and shook her head. That is definitely something Cat would do. The nurse helped Cat out of the wheelchair and laid her down next to Jade. The girls cuddled on the bed as best as they could with the casts and IVs in the way. The nurse left and the lovers settled into a comfortable silence.

"Where's Teddy?" Cat asked. "Her mom wanted her to come home because it was getting late." Jade replied.

They soon fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.

The next morning Tori walked into Jade's room with 2 bouquets of flowers and 2 teddy bears. The sight before her brought a huge smile to her face. Cat was practically lying on top of Jade, lightly snoring. Tori set her gifts down on the table and leaned down to kiss Cat. Cat woke up and looked around. She squealed happily when she saw Tori. The squeal caused Jade to jolt awake.

"Oww!" Jade covered her ears. She didn't even know Cat's voice could go that high. "Sorry." Cat apologized with a kiss then snuggled further into Jade's chest. Tori kissed Jade then stroked Cat's hair.

"Ooh! What's that?" Cat said as she pointed to the teddy bears. "They're gifts for my two favorite people." Tori smiled as she handed a teddy bear to each girl. Both bears had on shirts that said 'Get Well Soon'. Jade's had on a black shirt with pink writing. Cat's had on a pink shirt with black writing.

"Aww these are so cute! Thanks Teddy!" Cat then laughed as a joke popped into her head. "Jadey, we just got teddy bears from Teddy!" Tori laughed while Jade just shook her head and smiled.

"What are you doing here baby? Don't you have school?" Jade asked.

"Umm about that, I kind of skipped." Tori said sheepishly. Jade smirked at the obvious influence she had on Tori.

"Ooh, your mom is going to be mad." Cat teased in a sing-song voice.

Right on cue, Tori's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and gulped before she answered. "Hello?" She said timidly then held the phone away from her ear as her mom began screaming. Jade and Cat tried to contain their laughter.

"Mom … mom listen!" Tori shouted trying to get her mom's attention. "No, I'm not doing anything illegal! I'm with Cat and Jade at the hospital!" She exclaimed then put the phone back to her ear when her mother calmed down. A few moments passed. "So I can stay?" Tori asked with smile. "I promise, thank you so much!" Tori said as she hung up. "My mom said I can stay as long as I make up the work."

"I have to tinkle." Cat said out of nowhere. Cat was about to get out of bed.

"Caterina, sit!" Jade commanded, not wanting the accident prone girl to try and walk with a broken leg.

Tori giggled and helped Cat off of Jade and to the bathroom. When they returned, Jade was sitting up eating breakfast. There was another plate on the table for Cat who happily ate it. When Jade was done she got out of bed and sat in Tori's lap, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I love you." Tori whispered as she kissed the pale girl. Jade purred softly when Tori began to stroke her hair. When Cat finished she pouted. "I wish I could walk. I want some candy. I hate these hospital gowns! They should be pink." She continued her rant until Jade got up and silenced her with a kiss. Cat melted into the passionate kiss. When they pulled away Cat was left speechless. The only words she could say were, "I still want candy." Tori giggled before she left to go to the vending machine down the hall.

"I want more of that." Cat demanded as she pulled Jade's lips in for another passionate kiss. When Tori came back they were still going at it. "Cat, I have candy." She announced. Cat immediately pulled away. "Ooh, candy!" Cat said as she ate the bag of colorful skittles.

A nurse came in with a doctor to check on the girls' progress.

"You both seem to be recovering well." The doctor said with a smile. "We should be able to take those bandages off your head by tomorrow Ms. Valentine." He smiled then walked out. The nurse wrote down their vitals and asked a few question then followed after the doctor.

The next day Tori came a little late but made it just in time to hold Cat's hand while she got her bandages removed. The scar still wasn't completely healed, but the bleeding had stopped. The 3 girls spent the rest of the day eating ice cream and watching movies. Around 7pm they got the news that they could be released tomorrow on the condition that they had to promise to stay on bed rest for the next 12 hours. Cat would start physical therapy for her leg in about a month when her cast comes off. Jade, however, started in 2 weeks. Tori vowed not to miss a single therapy session. Even though Jade was strong-willed, she knew that she would need her girlfriend's moral support if she wanted to get full use of her arm back. Cat, on the other hand, functioned differently. If you wanted Cat to be determined to do something, there had to be some sort of reward, and Tori and Jade knew the perfect reward for their red headed girlfriend.

**To be continued …**

**This first mini story is a two-shot. The rest will probably be oneshots. If you don't want to read the second half of this then just skip to Chapter 3 :)**

**Sorry for any errors … my bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews make my day :) Please read the message at the end.**

It was the first day of therapy for Jade and Tori was nowhere to be found. Apparently she had to stay after school to finish a project with Andre. She said she would be here in 5 minutes, 10 minutes ago. Jade's arm had been aching the past few days and the only way to assuage the pain was for one of her lovers to gently massage it. Since Cat didn't go out much, due to her crutches, Tori was the only other option. The therapist couldn't wait any longer and called Jade back into the room. After a few warm up stretches, Jade was practically in tears. She hadn't expected it to hurt that much. Tori came rushing through the doors.

"I'm so sorry I'm late baby!" Tori said as she wiped Jade's tears and gave her a soft kiss. Jade sniffed and smiled as Tori began to massage her arm. The therapist then made Jade do some stretches that were a little more difficult.

"C'mon Jadey, you can do this." Tori assured as she gently rubbed Jade's sides. Jade's eyes began to tear at the pain, but she pushed through it just for Tori. When the therapy was over Tori just sat there and held Jade.

"Can we go home now?" Jade said exhaustedly. "Of course baby." Tori kissed her forehead.

Tori drove them to Cat's house to see how their girlfriend was doing. Tori rang the doorbell and it took a while, but Cat finally made it to the door. She squealed happily when she saw that it was her lovers. She let them in and locked the door.

"I'm so happy to see you guys." She kissed each girl passionately. "I was soooooooo bored." She pouted. "How did the therapy go?" Cat asked Jade. "Painful." Jade replied seriously. Cat's eyes grew wide.

"Don't tell her that!" Tori scolded. Cat's eyes started to tear knowing that she would be going through that in a few weeks. "Is it really that painful?" Cat asked as a tear slipped down her cheek. "No, no baby." Jade quickly corrected and wiped Cat's tear. She gave Cat a sweet kiss and the petite girl calmed down. They went up to Cat's room and talked about their day at school. Tori had become honorary book carrier for Cat and Jade. Andre had assisted her when the weight became too much.

A week later, Jade's movement had greatly improved. Cat had started coming to the therapy sessions as well and it had made a big difference.

A week after that, it was Cat's turn. Tori and Jade made sure they had cleared their schedules for this critical moment. The first day went pretty easily; a few tears were shed but Cat managed to hold it together. The rest of the week entailed working on building up enough muscle for Cat to walk on.

The next week was when Cat would finally try walking. Tori felt the need to record the moment for future reference. Jade stood behind Cat and held her waist firmly. Cat went to take a step onto her recovering leg but instantly took the foot back and leaned back into Jade. "I can't do this." Cat whimpered as her eyes began to tear. "Yes you can baby." Jade assured and pressed a loving kiss to her neck. Cat shook her head no.

"Kitten, if you do this, Teddy and I will give you a present." Jade said pressing a kiss to a soft cheek.

"Ooh! Is it candy?" The red head perked up.

"Nope, it's even better." Tori said.

"What could possibly be better than candy?" Cat asked.

"I guess you're just going to have to do it to find out." Jade pressed another kiss the girl's cheek.

Tori came up and kissed Cat on the lips. "We know you can do this baby. Just take one step at a time; there's no need to rush." (A/N: I love Jordin Sparks)

"Ok, I can do this." Cat told herself as Tori went back to recording. Jade made sure that her hands were once again securely placed on Cat's waist. "I can do this." Cat told herself again. Jade rubbed calming circles with her thumb on the girl's waist. Cat's tense muscles instantly relaxed at the gesture. She took a step forward onto her previously injured leg. It hurt a lot, but she was determined. She then put all her weight on the leg. It gave out a little, but Jade kept her upright. She took a step with her other foot and just kept going from there. She was walking and she couldn't be happier.

"Ok, I'm going to let go now." Jade said warningly. This moment reminded Tori of when her dad taught her how to ride a bike. She had the biggest smile on her face the first time she did it by herself. That smile was only outmatched by the smile currently on Cat's face. She was walking by herself as if her leg was never broken. Tori shut off the camera and went to hug Cat along with Jade.

"We're so unbelievably proud of you Kitten." Jade said as she kissed the petite girl passionately. Tori's lips then replaced Jade's. "I did it!" Cat squealed. "What's my present?" Cat said grabbing one of each girl's hands. Tori and Jade just smiled at each other and nodded.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They all lay together on their hotel bed exhausted after a long day of shopping. Tori and Jade had rewarded Cat with a shopping trip to New York. It was partly Jade's reward too, after all, she did go through the same thing Cat did. They had just finished watching a scary movie, which of course Jade had requested. Tori pulled out her camera and they all watched the video of Cat walking.

"Now you know that you can do anything you put your mind to." Tori said as she and Jade each placed a kiss on the small girl's cheek. Cat giggled and cuddled into the embrace of both of her lovers.

_**The End**_

**IMPORTANT: Tell me what your favorite Victorious episode is! It's for my other story Withdrawal :) If I get enough reviews I'll be able to post the new chapter I'm writing tonight!**

**-Bri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews make my day :)**

**A/N: This is a new one-shot. These mini stories aren't really angsty or dramatic, there's just a lot of random crying. XD**

**btw... who saw the new video on The Slap with Cat and Jade singing the Drake & Josh theme song?**

**one word... ADORABLE lol**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tori, Cat, and Jade were the perfect couple. They were each other's rock. When one needed something, the others quickly did it with no questions asked. They wouldn't know what to do without the others. They were three distinctly different pieces that fit perfectly together to form a beautiful picture that you couldn't place value on. They completed each other.

XOXO

The school day had passed by pretty quickly, with a few group visits to the janitor's closet for some 'quality time'. When the school day was over they got back into Jade's car. They blasted the radio and sang along to every song. They arrived at Jade's house and got out of the car laughing and smiling. They walked through the front door and the mood quickly died when they saw Jade's step mom sobbing on the couch.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Your father was hurt sweetie."

XOXO

The sun rose outside of Jade's house. The light shined through the window of Jade's glass balcony doors. She opened her eyes and was met with a bright sunlight shining directly onto her face. She was about to sit up and stretch when she became aware of the two pairs of arms wrapped around her. She knew their touch anywhere. Of course she would after two years. The best two years of her life. The girl on her left began to stir and chocolate eyes looked up at her.

"Hey Kitten." Jade whispered as she leaned down and kissed Cat. Cat gently rubbed the pale girl's toned stomach then settled back into her soft shoulder. "Are you ok?" She asked.

It took Jade a second to figure out what Cat was talking about. _Oh yeah, my father died, _Jade thought to herself. His car had broken down in a bad neighborhood and he ended up getting stabbed for all of his money. The guy who did it is still roaming the streets. Why did it have to be her dad that died_ alone _on some street corner? That thought brought Jade to the verge of tears. She let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"No you're not." Tori said. The other girls didn't even know that she had woken up. Tori stroked a pale cheek as the goth girl's eyes began to water. A tear escaped and raced to the bed sheets. More soon followed. Cat kissed away the tears on the left cheek while Tori kissed away the ones on the right. Jade turned onto her stomach and sobbed into her pillow. It smelled like both of her girlfriends and that comforted her a little.

Two soft hands rubbed her back. "Shh, baby it's ok." Cat whispered in her ear. "What can we do to help?" Tori asked softly. Jade sat up and laid her head in Tori's lap as a silent answer. Tori stroked her hair and Jade's crying slowed. Cat's hands began to braid the long strands. Jade loved it when people played with her hair.

Once the crying stopped, they got out of bed to get ready for school. They took a shower together like they usually do and got dressed. Both Cat and Tori had adequate wardrobes at Jade's house. They long ago stopped caring about which clothes belonged to whom. They all piled into Jade's car. By a silent, mutual agreement Tori drove. Jade was in no mood to drive and Cat was just downright not allowed to drive due to her attention span. Cat held Jade in the backseat and whispered sweet nothings into her ear during the short ride. Jade had a soft smile on her face by the time they got to school. The three girls walked through the doors of the school, fingers interlaced, with Jade in the middle. Everyone in the school knew that they were together. Most had thought that it was strange or disgusting in the beginning, but Jade had quickly changed that.

They went to their first period class which was with Sikowitz. Jade sat in the middle of the two and rested her head on Cat's shoulder. She really wasn't in the mood for school today. Cat gently stroked her hair as Tori stroked the backside of her hand. "Only a few more hours baby." Cat whispered into Jade's soft hair.

The day was going by too slowly in Jade's opinion. All she wanted to do was cuddle in her bed with her two favorite people. It was now time for lunch but Jade wasn't really hungry. "Baby, you have to eat." Cat said. "Please, for us?" Tori added softly. Jade gave them a soft smile and took a few bites of her sandwich. "I really can't eat anymore." Jade said, pushing the barely eaten sandwich away from her. "Can we just go sit in the janitor's closet?" Jade pleaded. "Of course." Her girlfriends responded.

They walked into the closet and checked to see if the creepy janitor was there. Thankfully he wasn't so they locked the door for privacy. They sat on the floor and held each other. They usually did this when they weren't busy doing more active things. Sometimes they just had to get away and enter into the world that they had created together.

Jade's mind was in a different place though. She kept replaying her dad's death over and over again in her head. She imagined a million and one different possible scenarios. In one of them, the murderer was tall with a scruffy beard and dressed like a homeless person. In another one, the murderer was short with a fat stomach and had a deep threatening voice.

Jade didn't even realize that she had been crying until her girlfriends' loving embrace tightened around her. She sobbed into Cat's shoulder. She hated breaking down like this. It made her feel weak and out of control. Cat and Tori whispered soothing words to the sad girl. Her tears slowed down then the bell rang. She groaned and the tears picked up again. She really didn't want to go to class. Her lovers read her mind. "I'll go to class to get the work and you two can stay in here. We'll switch next period, ok?" Tori suggested. She gave each girl a slow, sweet kiss before slipping out of the closet.

The class passed by horribly slow for Tori without her girlfriends there. She sighed with relief when the bell rang. She was the first one out of the room. Her girlfriend needed her and she wasn't one to disappoint others. She walked halfway into the janitor's closet but stopped when Cat put her finger to her lips and pointed to Jade who was asleep in her lap. Tori smiled softly. Jade looked so adorable and innocent when she was asleep. Tori and Cat carefully switched places as to not wake the sleeping girl. Once Jade was in Tori's lap she snuggled into the smaller girl subconsciously. Cat smiled and kissed Tori and Jade on the cheek before going to the last class of the day. Tori gently stroked Jade's hair as she watched the girl sleep. In no time at all, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Cat was there in less than a minute.

"Baby, time to get up." Tori whispered as she gently shook the girl. Jade softly sighed in her sleep but didn't open her eyes.

"Jadey, wake up." Cat tried as she kissed Jade's soft lips. Jade stirred a little and blinked her eyes open. She snuggled into Tori's lap further and groaned quietly.

"We can go home now, babe." Tori said, gently stroking Jade's back.

"Yay." Jade said sarcastically. She stood up slowly and gave each girl a quick kiss. They all walked out of the school and got into Jade's car as they had done earlier that day. The mood was a little lighter this time though. Jade and Cat were giggling about something random in the backseat and that made Tori smile. When they were happy she was happy. When the car pulled up to Jade's house the mood was once again grim. They got out of the car and Cat gave Jade a comforting kiss. They walked into the house, but it didn't have that 'home' feeling to it.

"I can't do this." Jade said as her eyes began to water. Tori hugged her tightly.

"Want to go to my house?" Tori offered. Jade nodded into the crook of Tori's neck.

"Ok, c'mon." Tori said gently. They got back into the car and drove to Tori's house. They walked inside and Jade instantly felt that sense of 'home'. It brought her envy. Tori's dad is a cop and risks his life every day; why is my dad dead? Why did my dad of all people have to die? Her envy turned into rage. Cat reached out a hand to calm her down, but Jade smacked it away.

"No! I'm tired of your fucking pity! I'm tired of these fucking tears! I'm tired of being so fucking weak! Jade exploded in rage. "It's not fucking fair!"

Jade's tone and language was enough to scare Cat away and make her run upstairs; probably to Tori's room. Her rage transformed into sorrow.

"It's not fucking fair." She said softer this time, almost in a whisper. Tori approached Jade cautiously as not to cause another fit of anger. All Jade did was pull Tori closer and cry softly as she repeatedly apologized for her outburst.

"Baby, it's ok, shh." Tori whispered softly. Jade shook her head.

"No, it's not. I scared Kitten." Jade said.

"Want to go find her?" Jade nodded.

They walked upstairs and into Tori's room, but Cat was nowhere to be seen. Jade opened the closet doors and revealed a crying Cat. Jade reached out a hand to get her, but the petite girl flinched away.

"I'm sorry Kitten. I never meant to scare you." Jade whispered as her tears began to subside. Cat looked up into the honest eyes and reached out both of her arms. Jade picked her up as if she were a toddler. She might as well be one due to her attention span and love of candy. Cat tightened her arms and legs around Jade and nuzzled her nose in the crook of the pale girl's neck.

"Forgive me?" Jade asked. Cat smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Aww, that was so cute." Tori cooed. Jade and Cat giggled. Jade lay down on the bed still holding Cat so that the petite girl was straddling her waist. Tori lay down and placed her head on Jade's shoulder while Cat laid her head on Jade's chest. Tori stared deeply into the red head's eyes. They all sighed contentedly. Jade stroked Cat's hair and took a minute to think of all the good things in her life. She had a loving step-mom, she went to the best school in Hollywood, she had unmatchable talent, and most importantly she had two loving girlfriends that would do anything for her.

_Cat and Tori_

Just thinking their names brought a smile to her face.

"What are you smiling about baby?" Cat asked, now looking into Jade's eyes.

"You..." Jade smiled and tapped Cat's nose making her giggle. "And you." Jade leaned down and kissed Tori.

"You two make me so unbelievably happy. Thank you for everything." Jade said gratefully.

"We love you Jadey, we live to make you happy." Cat said before she kissed Jade's cheek.

-A week later-

It was the day of the funeral and Jade couldn't cry. It's not that she didn't want to, it's that she couldn't. Apparently she had cried herself out. She was dressed in blue and green for the funeral, her dad's favorite colors. Her step mom thought that it would be too depressing if everyone wore black. Tori and Cat, wearing their blue and green, rarely let go of Jade's hand the entire day. Jade didn't get her ability to cry back until she saw the coffin being lowered into the ground. That's when reality hit her like a knife through the heart.

_This was it._

She would never see her dad again.

Tori and Cat practically carried the sobbing girl to the car. Cat got in the backseat and put Jade's head in her lap. She stroked the dark hair as she waited for the girl to calm down. The car ride to Tori's house seemed longer than usual. By the time they arrived, Jade had stopped sobbing but was still crying softly.

They were soon in Tori's room changing their clothes to lie in the bed. They cuddled together on the bed with Jade in the middle. Jade, who was emotionally exhausted, began to dose off. Each girlfriend noticed and gave her a kiss goodnight.

She let sleep consume her with the thoughts that tomorrow would be a better day.

_**The End**_

**Was that long enough for you guys? I don't know why I like writing this story so much. The next one has a little bit of angst. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews make my day :)**

**A/N: This one is a little M depending on how you perceive it. It's a lot longer this time :)**

Tori, Cat, and Jade had been enjoying their summer together. Just 2 weeks ago they had went to Cancun and relaxed in the sun. School started in a little over a week so they were trying to spend as much time as possible together until then.

It was Saturday night. Tori and Jade were sitting on the couch at Tori's house watching a movie and waiting for their other lover to arrive. It had been raining all day so they decided to have a movie night. They laughed at a funny scene in the movie but stopped when they heard a frantic knocking on the front door. Tori got up and opened it to reveal Cat. Tori gasped at the sight. Cat was soaked from head to toe, her clothes were torn, she had bleeding cuts on her face, and a big bruise on her neck in the shape of a hand. She looked worn out and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Kitten, what happened to you?" Tori asked on the verge of tears. All Cat did was look down and shake her head. Jade walked over to see what was going on and let out a horrified scream. Cat began sobbing.

"Caterina, who did this to you?" Jade demanded through gritted teeth. Nobody hurts her girlfriend and lives to see tomorrow. Cat sobbed harder and shook her head.

Tori pulled Cat into a tight hug. Cat screamed as Tori unknowingly put pressure on more bruises. Tori immediately let go. Jade grabbed Cat's hand gently and pulled her upstairs to Tori's room. Tori quickly followed. Jade sat down on the bed and placed Cat on her lap, not caring that her clothes were getting wet.

"Tor, can you get a first aid kit, some towels, and a change of clothes?" Jade asked. Tori nodded and went to get said items. Cat snuggled deeper into her lover's warmth. Tori soon returned with everything that was needed.

Jade used one of the towels to dry Cat's hair then lifted her chin so that they were eye to eye.

"Ok Kitten, I need you to be a big girl now. Can you do that for me?" Jade asked softly. Cat slowly nodded. "Good." Jade praised with a kiss to Cat's one unblemished cheek.

Jade took the first aid kit and used it to clean the cuts on Cat's face. That was easily accomplished with just a few flinches on Cat's part.

Jade began to lift Cat's shirt slightly. The petite girl started to panic causing Jade to quickly take her hands away. "Kitten, I'm not going to hurt you." Jade assured. Cat nodded as a sign that she understood and that Jade could keep going. Jade slowly lifted Cat's shirt once again, the red head shivered lightly the entire time. Every inch that the shirt was lifted revealed a new bruise or scratch. Tori stood by the doorway mortified. Jade couldn't even take in what she was seeing.

_Who could possibly do this to sweet, innocent Cat Valentine?_

Once the shirt was off, Cat crossed her arms over her chest subconsciously. She wasn't wearing a bra even though Jade was absolutely positive that she had one on this morning before she left. Jade whispered soothing words as she uncrossed Cat's arms and accessed the damage. All three girls had tears in their eyes.

"Oh my goodness." Tori whispered sadly as she viewed the bite marks across Cat's breasts. Jade then cleaned the cuts on Cat's torso and kissed the girl softly for being brave.

Next to go were the jeans. Jade unbuttoned them and Cat's breathing picked up. Just like the bra, the panties were nowhere to be found. Tori came up and whispered comforting words to help distract the broken girl. Jade slid the jeans past Cat's center and their suspicions were confirmed.

Cat had dried blood between her legs. A lot of it.

Tori let out a strangled cry at the sight while Jade continued on, determined to stay strong until the cleaning process was over. She let Cat step out of the jeans and wiped as much of the blood away as she could. When she was done she rewarded Cat with another kiss.

"Ok, you need a shower. Do you want to take one with us or by yourself?" Jade questioned. As an answer, Cat hugged Jade and grabbed Tori's hand.

All three stripped and walked into the bathroom. Tori checked the water to make sure that it wasn't too hot for her girlfriends. They got in and began to wash Cat, who just stood there emotionless. When they were done they dried off Cat then themselves. They helped Cat put on a fresh pair of clothes and gently laid her down on the bed as they got dressed also. Tori laid down next to her and stroked her hair.

"Do you want anything Kitten?" Jade asked. Cat shook her head. "Baby, at least drink something." Tori said. Cat softly nodded. "I'll go make some hot chocolate." Jade said walking out of the room. She returned fifteen minutes later with a warm mug. She took a spoonful and blew on it before putting it to Cat's mouth. Cat tasted it and relaxed a little as the drink warmed her insides.

"I tried my best with this." Jade blushed. Tori usually handles all food matters, Jade just eats.

"Is that how you like it?" Jade asked, in need of a little reassurance. Cat scurries off the bed and presses herself against the wall with a terrified look on her face. Jade gets off the bed and steps closer to her. Cat presses herself further into the wall.

"Kitten, it's me Jadey. Why are you scared?" Jade stopped moving forward, as not scare the petite girl further.

"H-H-He said that t-to me." Cat spoke her first words since she'd gotten there. Jade was slightly confused.

"He said 'Is that how you like it'?" Jade asked. Cat covered her ears and shook her head violently as if to will away the memories. She slowly sank to the floor and sobbed as the memories flooded back. Tori got off the bed and slowly approached her. She picked Cat up off the floor and cradled the girl in her arms. She softly sang 'You're the Reason' into Cat's hair as she gently rocked back and forth. Cat began to quiet down and relax. Tori's voice always had that effect on her. Tori sat down on the bed with Cat in her lap so Jade could give her the rest of the hot chocolate. When it was finally finished Tori began to sing Cat to sleep. The small girl soon dozed off. Tori laid her on the soft bed and turned on the nightlight she kept just for Cat. She walked out of the room with Jade and closed the door quietly behind her. They went back to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"We're definitely calling the cops tomorrow." Jade stated. Tori nodded and laid her head on Jade's shoulder. "She's so broken. How are we going to fix her?" Tori asked sadly. "We can show her that we love her and get the bastard who did this thrown in jail." Jade said the last part through clenched teeth. Tori rubbed her arm to calm her down and put on another movie. About an hour into it, both girls were startled by the sound of a gut wrenching scream. They immediately ran to Tori's room and found Cat sitting up in the bed, panting and sweating.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jade questioned desperately. Cat just held her arms out to Jade and pouted, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Aww, c'mere." Jade lifted the girl into her arms. Cat wrapped her arms and legs around Jade. Jade shifted the girl's weight to her hip and gently rocked her.

"I had a nightmare." Cat mumbled quietly into the crook of Jade's neck. "There's nothing to be afraid of baby. You're safe now." Tori said as she softly rubbed Cat's back. Cat shook her head. "No, I'm not. He's still out there and he's going to find me and do it all over again." Cat said with a pained expression before burying her face in Jade's neck and crying. "Shh." Jade whispered as she continued rocking the girl.

"We're calling the police in the morning and they'll find him. If they don't, I'll do it my fucking self." Tori assured. Jade and Cat both looked up in shock. Tori only cursed when something really pissed her off. Jade kissed Tori's cheek to calm her down even though Jade herself was more than a little riled up. She tried not to show it for Cat's sake.

"Ok, time for bed Kitten." Jade said as she laid down on the bed with Cat still in her arms. Tori left the room to check the house and make sure that everything was turned off or locked. She returned to her room and found Cat asleep on top of Jade. She kissed Cat's cheek softly then climbed in bed next to Jade. She and Jade shared a long kiss before snuggling together and going to sleep.

The next morning Tori woke up first and saw that both of her girlfriends were still asleep. She was thankful that Cat hadn't had another nightmare. She slipped out of bed quietly and went downstairs to make breakfast. About half an hour later Jade walked down the stairs with a still sleeping Cat in her arms.

"Mmm, that smells good." Jade said, giving Tori a good morning kiss.

"Thanks." Tori smiled. "Why didn't you just leave Cat in the bed?" Tori questioned.

"I tried to, but she wouldn't let go, so I just brought her with me." Jade laughed quietly. Tori giggled and finished up breakfast. She set 2 full plates of food on the table and pulled out a chair for Jade to sit in. Jade began to eat with the hand that wasn't holding Cat to her. When they were about halfway done Cat began to stir a little and wake up.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Jade said as she kissed Cat's forehead. Cat sat up a little bit and smiled softly at Tori. "You want something to eat Kitten?" Jade asked and Cat nodded. Jade put a little bit of food on her fork and fed it to Cat.

"Mmm." Cat hummed at the delicious food. Tori and Jade giggled. "Glad you like it." Tori said. Jade fed herself and Cat until the plate was completely clean. Tori collected the plates and put them in the sink.

"I'm going to go call my dad now." She said as she grabbed her phone and went upstairs. She dialed the number and the phone rang a few times before her dad answered.

_Hey Tori, what do you want to talk to me about?_

"I want to report a rape."

_Oh my goodness. Tori are you ok? I'm on my way home right now!_

"No, no dad it wasn't me… it was Cat."

_What? That poor thing must be traumatized._

"She is and I want the man who did this to rot in prison."

_He most definitely will. I'll be over in about an hour to get her statement and collect some evidence. _

"Ok. Thank you dad so much. This means a lot to me."

_No problem, please stay safe Tori. I have to go now._

"I will, bye."

Tori hung up the phone and headed back downstairs. Jade and Cat had migrated to the couch and were watching some silly cartoon that Cat seemed to be enjoying. Cat was still on top of Jade, head resting on Jade's chest. She got comfort from listening to Jade's heartbeat. Tori sat on the couch next to them and kissed Cat's cheek.

An hour later Tori's dad arrived. "Ok, Caterina, I'm going to need your statement about what happened." Cat nodded and took a deep breath before she started talking. Tori held her hand tightly and stroked it soothingly. Jade rubbed a hand up and down her back to relax her.

"It was around 8pm last night. I was on my way here from my house when I saw this really cute dress in a store window. I stopped to look at it, but then I saw the reflection of someone standing behind me. I turned to look at him, but I couldn't see his face. He had on all black and he was huge like a body builder. My first thought was to run and so I did, but h-he caught up to me. He grabbed my arm really tightly and dragged me into the alley next to the store." Cat paused as tears began to flow down her face.

"He started to take my clothes off. I tried to fight back! I really did! He was just too strong!" Cat sobbed. Jade shushed her softly and kissed her cheek. Cat continued.

"When he was done with that, he took out something sharp. I think it was a pocket knife. He made little cuts on my face and stomach. It hurt really, really bad. Then he pulled down his pants and…" Cat broke down. "He said 'Is that how you like it?'. Then when he finished, he kicked me and punched me and said he'd kill me if I told anyone." Cat buried her face in Jade's neck and sobbed loudly.

"Do you still have the clothes from last night?" Mr. Vega asked. "They're in my room." Tori said. Her dad put on gloves and took an evidence bag up to Tori's room. He soon returned. "Was there any underwear?" He asked. Jade shook her head no. "Then he probably took it with him." He said as he directed Tori into the kitchen, away from the still heavily sobbing girl.

"Why didn't you guys call me last night when it happened?" he asked. "We kind of had our hands full with that." Tori said pointing to the broken girl. Her dad nodded. "I'll take these to the evidence lab and see what we can find. When we have a suspect we'll have to bring her down to the station to get a voice ID." Tori nodded and waved to her dad as he left.

Tori walked back to the couch where the small girl had stopped sobbing but still had tears racing down her cheeks. Tori sat down next to her and kissed the tears away. Cat climbed out of Jade's lap and onto Tori's. She straddled Tori's waist and smiled when she was engulfed in her girlfriend's embrace. Jade smiled contentedly and laid her head on Tori's shoulder. They spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company. Tori and Jade did everything they could to make Cat happy and by the end of the day the girl had a wide smile on her face. They all grew tired and went to bed. Cat was in the middle with Jade and Tori's arms wrapped around her. She felt so loved.

Cat woke up first the next day. She untangled herself from her lovers and quietly slipped out of bed. She went downstairs to the living room and started watching some Monday morning cartoons. Jade was next to wake up. She looked around and realized that something was missing. In a panic, she shook Tori awake.

"What?" Tori groaned sleepily.

"Where's Kitten?" Jade asked desperately. Tori sat up and also realized that the girl was missing. They both sprung out of bed. Tori checked the guest bedroom while Jade checked the bathroom. When both found nothing, they ran downstairs together. Each girl let out a sigh of relief to see Cat sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Cat, who'd heard them coming down the steps, turned to them and smiled innocently.

"Hi." She waved. "Hi Cat." Tori and Jade replied, trying to catch their breath. They joined the girl on the couch and gave her a good morning kiss. Tori's phone rang so she answered it.

"Hey dad." Tori spoke.

_Hey Tor, I've got some great news._

"Really? What?"

_We were able to get a DNA sample off of Cat's pants and there was a hit in the system. We need Cat to come down to the station and ID the voice._

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can. Bye." Tori hung up.

"That was your dad?" Jade asks stroking Cat's hair.

"Yeah, and they found the guy who did it. All Cat has to do is ID his voice." Tori said happily.

Cat bounced in her seat happily. Jade kissed her passionately then hugged her, but not too tight. They went upstairs and got ready to leave. They took Jade's car to the precinct. Jade drove while Tori played driving games with Cat in the backseat to keep the girl occupied. They arrived at the building and walked inside. Cat looked around and the place seemed really scary to her. There were big, scary men with tattoos everywhere. Cat grabbed onto Jade's arm and held it tightly. She knew Jade would protect her. She loved Tori to death but let's be serious, Tori couldn't hurt a fly. Cat whimpered a little at the fact that any of these men could be the one that hurt her. Jade and Tori heard and grabbed each of her hands.

"Tor, over here!" Her dad called. They walked over to him and he led them into a room with a window to another room. "Ok Cat, turn around." She did. "Now all you have to do is listen to the voices and tell me when you hear one you recognize." Cat nodded. "Ok, number one." Tori's dad said into the speaker that was connected to the other room.

"Is that how you like it?" Cat shook her head.

"Number two." Mr. Vega said.

"Is that how you like it?" Cat once again shook her head.

"Number three."

"Is that how you like it?" Cat froze. _It was him._

"That's him!" Cat screamed.

"Ok and where do you recognize him from?" Tori's dad asked.

"He's the man that raped me." Cat sobbed. Tori and Jade lovingly embraced the crying girl.

"You can take her home now." Tori's dad said before leaving the room.

Cat was still crying pretty hard so Jade picked her up the same way she had after the nightmare. Tori followed them out to the car. She got in as Jade passed Cat to her. Cat immediately curled up in Tori's lap seeking comfort that Tori happily gave. Tori rubbed her back soothingly and whispered 'I love you' repeatedly in her ear. Cat soon fell asleep to the soft lullaby of Tori's voice.

They got to Tori's house. Jade lifted Cat from Tori's lap and carried her into the house. She laid Cat on the sofa and put 'The Little Mermaid' in the DVD player for when Cat woke up. Tori walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to eat. Jade snuck up and hugged her from behind. Tori turned her head to see Jade smirking. She kissed Jade hard, determined to wipe that smirk off. She pulled back but the smirk was still there. She kissed Jade again, but this time passionately. She pulled back after a while and the smirk was gone, only to be replaced by a wide smile. She smiled back as Jade pulled her over to the couch. Jade sat down and pulled the smaller girl into her lap. They watched Cat sleep for a while, relishing the moment. After a while Cat began to fuss in her sleep. Jade rubbed her back while Tori stroked her hair and she quickly calmed down under her lovers' touch. About half an hour later Cat blinked her eyes open and sat up slowly.

"Did you have a good nap, Kitten?" Tori asked, stroking the red head's cheek. Cat nodded and laid her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade leaned down and kissed her forehead before playing the movie she had set up.

Cat couldn't be happier than she was right now. Sure, something horrible had happened to her, but she was getting over it with the help of her loving girlfriends. She cherished moments like this, when they could just sit quietly, feeling each other's love without actually saying it aloud. She kissed both girls and both knew the message that Cat was trying to get across. That one kiss said so much. It said …

_Thank you._

_**The End**_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I summoned all of my Law & Order: SVU knowledge for this. **

**Review and follow me on twitter Lyrical_Mindset! If you message me and say that you've read one of my stories, I'll follow you back :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews make my day :)**

**A/N: Starts off as Jori but I decided to sprinkle in some Catorade at the end for all of you Catorade lovers.**

**BTW**

**Shout out to queenred12 who ALWAYS reviews, AND followed me on twitter :D **

**AND**

**Shout out to iiSolemnlySwear who also followed me on twitter :)**

**GO FOLLOW THEM :)**

**XOXO**

Tori and Jade walked into school hand in hand. It was the day before their one year anniversary so they had big smiles on their faces. Jade walked Tori to her locker to get her stuff for first period. Jade's things were in there too. They still had about 15 minutes until class started so they went to the janitor's closet to have a little alone time. Jade locked the door and within seconds Tori had her pressed against it. Hot breaths and moans were swallowed by the other. Tongues danced a routine they had done many times before and hands traveled to forbidden places. Then the bell rang, interrupting their intimate moment. Jade groaned and Tori gave her one last kiss before they walked out of the closet. They walked to their first period class together which was with Sikowitz. Jade sat down and Tori put her legs over Jade's lap. About halfway into the class, Lane walked in with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Sikowitz, can I speak with Tori for a moment?" Lane asked. Sikowitz nodded so Tori followed Lane out of the room, shooting a confused look at Jade who just shrugged.

Three agonizing minutes passed as Jade sat there chewing her bottom lip and wondering what Lane and her girlfriend were talking about. A moment later, Tori came back into the room to get her things. To the untrained eye, Tori looked fine. Jade knew better. She could see the way Tori's shoulder slumped slightly, the way her shining eyes had dimmed, the downturned corners of her mouth. _Something isn't right._ Jade thought to herself. Tori left the room again without a single word.

"Sikowitz, can I go to the bathroom?" Jade asked, desperately wanting to be with her girlfriend.

"Yes, but I suggest using a toilet." Sikowitz said. Jade rolled her eyes and rushed out the door with her things. She figured that Tori would be in Lane's room so she went there first. She looked through the window in the door and saw Tori laying on the couch sobbing. She frowned and pushed the door open.

"Baby, what's wrong, what happened?" Jade questioned as she pulled the crying girl into her arms. Tori just sobbed harder. Jade laid them down on the couch and held Tori on top of her. Tori laid her head on the girl's stomach. Jade could feel the Tori's tears soaking through her shirt. _This is really bad._ Jade thought. You would think that Tori was emotional and would cry a lot, but in actuality she rarely cried. Even in these rare moments, Jade knew what to do.

Jade rubbed the girl's back gently and waited for her to cry herself to sleep. Tori wouldn't be answering any of her questions in the state that she's in now. Only sleep could calm the Vega girl down enough in order for her to be coherent. It took a while but eventually Tori was snoring softly. Jade kissed her forehead as Cat happened to walk into the room.

"What's wrong with Tori?" Cat whispered when she saw that the girl was sleeping. Jade just shook her head indicating that she didn't know. Cat walked over to the couch and frowned when she saw the dried tear tracks on Tori's face. She gently lifted Tori's legs and sat down on the couch, placing the legs in her lap. She rubbed them gently and smiled when she saw Tori lightly smile in her sleep. Jade was also smiling at the interaction between the two.

Cat was always really affectionate towards her and Tori, for reasons that she didn't know. It was either a touch that lingered a little too long, a hug that was a little too tight, or a kiss on the cheek that lasted a little longer than it should have. Jade wasn't complaining though. She liked the attention Cat gave her.

"I hope she's okay." Cat spoke softly, staring sadly at the sleeping girl.

"Me too." Jade said as she licked her thumb and gently wiped away the dried tear tracks on Tori's face.

About two hours later Tori blinked her eyes open. She quickly realized that she wasn't lying on a couch, but on people. She looked up and saw that Jade was asleep which caused her to smile softly. She then looked down and saw that her lower half was across Cat, who was also asleep. She smiled at the fact that they both cared about her so much.

Then her memory came flooding back as she realized why she'd been in Lane's room in the first place. Her eyes began to tear up and she cried softly. The girl's soft shaking woke Jade. She looked down at Tori and shushed her quietly. Tori soon calmed down as her girlfriend wiped her tears away. She leaned up to give Jade a sweet kiss. The movement caused Cat to wake up. She looked over at the two lovers kissing and smiled. She felt a twinge of jealousy in her chest, but she pushed it back. The two pulled away and noticed that Cat was awake.

"Hey Cat." Tori smiled, cuddling into Jade more.

Cat smiled at her. "Did you have a nice nap?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys." Tori sighed contently.

"So, are you going to tell us why you were crying?" Jade questioned. Tori tensed up. Cat returned to rubbing her legs, which relaxed her enough to tell the story.

"Well um, my dad went to work really early this morning because he got a lead on a case he'd been working for a few weeks. They'd finally tracked down the suspect, but I guess the guy knew the police were coming. My dad just had to be the brave one and go in first." Tori shook her head solemnly. "He'd only taken a few steps into the house before it blew up. He was the only officer that died and apparently the bastard killed himself in the explosion too. I would've loved to see his sorry ass rot in prison for what he did." Tori started to cry again, but this time it wasn't out of sadness. It was out of anger. She gritted her teeth together hard as she tried to will away the tears.

Jade and Cat worked together to calm Tori down. Jade gently wiped her cheeks and shushed her while Cat rubbed her thighs and whispered comforting words to her. Tori relaxed under the girls' touches, emotionally exhausted.

"You want to get out of here and go to my house?" Jade asked her softly. Tori nodded so Jade picked her up. Tori tightened her arms and legs around Jade. All three girls left the room and Cat started to walk back to class. Tori whimpered and reached out for her; that was all she could do in her current state. Cat turned around and walked back to them.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked her quietly, about to fall asleep again.

"I figured that you guys wouldn't want me there so you could have some alone time because of what happened and everything." Cat said timidly.

"Cat we want you there." Jade consoled. Cat couldn't hold back her smile as Tori agreed by stroking her cheek softly. Cat leaned her head into the gentle touch. The moment ended too soon for Cat when the bell rang and people began to fill the hallways.

"C'mon." Jade called. They walked out of the school to Jade's car. Cat got into the passenger's seat when she noticed that Jade got into the driver's seat with Tori on her lap. They did it often so Jade's ability to drive wasn't an issue. Cat was still a little apprehensive. She didn't want to be the third wheel and torture herself by watching them make out. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jade started the engine.

It didn't take long for them to get to Jade's house. Cat got out as Jade carried Tori, who had fallen asleep again. Jade opened the door and they walked inside. Cat had been to Jade's house many times before, but the house always seemed to amaze her. It was spacious and had a warm, welcoming feeling to it. They went up to Jade's room so she could lay Tori on the bed. Tori snuggled into the sweet smelling duvet. It smelled just like Jade, cinnamon and citrus, an odd combination that drove Tori crazy. Jade gave her a kiss on the cheek then Cat gave her one on the forehead. Both girls went downstairs and sat on the couch to talk and watch a movie.

"It's so sad what happened to her dad." Cat said, laying her head on Jade's shoulder. "Yeah." Jade agreed, leaning down to kiss Cat's forehead. Cat's skin burned where Jade's lips had touched her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the sensation. Jade noticed and figured she could use it as a doorway to a conversation she'd been meaning to have with Cat.

"Cat, why do you get uncomfortable when me or Tori touches you?" Jade questioned.

Cat tensed up. "Umm, no reason." She said shyly.

"I just didn't understand why because you're always really touchy feely with us." Jade said pointedly.

"Does it bother you?" Cat said with a little panic in her voice.

"No, I actually kind of like it." Jade smiled. Cat visibly calmed down. "Why are you so touchy with us anyway?" Jade continued.

"I'm touchy with everybody." Cat said quietly.

"No you're not, Cat. I notice the longing looks and lingering touches. If you want to tell me something then tell me." Jade urged.

Cat began to tear up under pressure and shook her head no. "You and Tori are going to hate me."

"We could never hate you Cat." Jade assured as she wrapped her arm around Cat and pulled her closer. Cat snuggled into Jade's warmth. "Yes you will." Cat cried softly. Jade pulled the girl with her as she laid on the couch. She stroked Cat's hair to calm her down.

"Just tell me Cat, I promise I won't hate you." Jade said softly. Cat looked into her eyes and saw that she was being honest. She quickly got lost in the shimmering glow of them. Then, as if some force had been pulling her in, Cat pressed her lips gently against Jade's. To her surprise and excitement, Jade kissed back. The kiss quickly turned passionate with mingling tongues and roaming hands. Cat straddled Jade's waist and deepened the kiss.

"Wow." They immediately pulled away at the interruption.

"Tori!" Jade said in a panic. "I'm so sorry! She just kissed me and I couldn't help it and-" Jade buried her face in her hands out of shame.

Tori walked over to Jade and hugged her tightly. "Baby, I'm not mad." Tori said soothingly.

"How could you not be mad?" Jade said as she lifted her teary face from her hands. "I'm not mad because honestly, I kind of like Cat too." Tori admitted, wiping Jade's tears away with her thumb.

"What?" Jade said shocked. Tori kissed her softly then leaned over and did the same thing to Cat. The kiss between them was starting to get a little heated so Jade kissed Tori's neck to remind her that she was still there. Tori blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry." She said then gave Jade a chaste kiss. The taste of Tori and Cat combined made Jade moan a little.

"So where does this leave us?" Cat asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Tori and Jade shared a glance. Cat could tell that they were having a conversation with their eyes. They smiled at each other then smiled at Cat. They crept closer to the petite girl and got on either side of her. Jade gently grabbed Cat's chin and pulled her in for a sultry kiss. Cat whimpered when the lips moved away, but they were quickly replaced by Tori's equally soft ones. Cat moaned into the kiss, but Tori stopped it before it became too much.

"So, would you like to go out with us Cat?" Jade officially asked. Cat could barely control her excitement.

"It would mean the world to me." Cat started crying tears of happiness. She'd spent so much time dreaming about this moment and it was finally happening.

"Aww, don't cry baby." Tori assuaged. Cat smiled through her tears when Tori called her 'baby'. Jade pulled Cat into her lap. Cat straddled Jade's waist and cuddled into her chest. Tori smiled at the scene in front of her. Jade and Cat looked so adorable snuggled together like that. Tori kissed Jade then Cat and smiled at the taste of cinnamon and sugar on her tongue.

"You two look so cute together." Tori voiced her thoughts. Cat smiled and yawned.

"I'm tired." She said, relaxing more when Jade's arms wrapped around her.

"It's only one in the afternoon. What were you doing up so late last night?" Jade pondered.

"I was writing in my diary about you guys." Cat blushed. Tori and Jade giggled.

"C'mon, let's get you in bed." Jade said standing and carrying the girl up the steps to her room. She gently placed the girl on the bed and kissed her softly. Tori kissed her next.

"Sweet dreams Kitten." Tori said. Cat smiled widely, soon drifting off to sleep. Tori and Jade exited the room and closed the door quietly behind them.

"Kitten? Really?" Jade teased with a smile as they walked down the steps.

"Well her name is Cat and she kind of acts like a baby so I came up with Kitten." Tori said confidently. Jade let out a little snort of laughter.

"You're just mad that you didn't think of it first!" Tori said, sticking her tongue out at Jade.

"Don't get your thong in a twist. I think the nickname Kitten is cute. I might even use it myself." Jade smiled.

"How do you know that I'm wearing a thong?" Tori crossed her arms skeptically.

"I have a sixth sense when it comes to your choice of underwear." Jade smirked.

Jade sat on the couch and pulled Tori into her lap. "How are you feeling?" Jade asked, turning the mood serious. "I feel better now that I have you and Cat." Tori smiled softly, laying her head on Jade's chest. "I miss him so much." Tori said after a moment of silence.

"I know baby." Jade said kissing her forehead. "You want to spend the night here?"

Tori nodded softly as her eyes began to tear up. Jade held her close and gently rocked her. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the comfort they got from being near one another. Cat came back downstairs about an hour later, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She smiled warmly and gave each girl a quick kiss. Tori had calmed down not too long ago and just wanted something to take her mind off of what happened. Jade knew this since she could read Tori like a book.

"Why don't we play a game?" Jade suggested.

"How about I Spy?" Cat asked.

"Sure Kitten." Jade said, smirking at Tori. Tori playfully rolled her eyes.

"You want to go first Tori?" Cat questioned.

"Sure, I spy something red."

"My hair?" Cat giggled.

"Nope." Tori smiled as she kissed Cat's cheek causing the petite girl to blush.

"Cat's cheeks?" Jade guessed. Tori nodded and laughed.

"Ok, my turn." Jade smiled. "I spy something pink."

"Cat's shirt?" Tori asked. Jade shook her head no.

A thought occurred to Cat and she grinned. "These?" Cat asked and she leaned in and kissed Tori, biting the brunette's lip gently as she pulled away.

Jade eagerly nodded. "Can I have some of that?"

Cat giggled and did the same thing to Jade. Jade added a little moan at the end, much to her girlfriends' enjoyment.

"Yay, my turn." Cat said giddily. "I spy something brown!"

The game continued on for a while until the girls lost their creativity. They settled for kissing and cuddling while watching a movie. Around one in the morning Jade was beginning to doze off.

"I should've had a nap like you guys." Jade yawned.

"Go to bed baby, we'll be up later when we're tired again." Tori said.

Jade nodded and gave each girl a long kiss goodnight. After she went upstairs, Tori and Cat snuggled together and finished the movie. Around two in the morning they mutually decided to go to bed. They changed and got into bed with Tori in the middle; it seemed like she needed the most comfort right now. Jade instinctively wrapped an arm around Tori and pulled her closer. Cat snuggled into Tori's back and laced her fingers together with Jade's. All let out a contented sigh and let sleep carry them away.

Jade woke up first the next morning. She smiled when she saw her two favorite people in bed next to her. She untangled herself from them and went downstairs to start breakfast. She was almost done when her girlfriends came down the steps with their fingers intertwined. Tori immediately ran over to Jade and kissed her passionately.

"Happy anniversary baby!" Tori shouted excitedly. Jade pulled Tori into a tight embrace.

"I love you so much." Jade said placing kisses all over Tori's face. The smaller girl giggled. "I love you too!"

"Look what I made for you!" Jade grinned as she handed Tori a plate with eggs, bacon, and a heart shaped pancake on it. Under the pancake Jade had written _'Best Year Ever_' in chocolate syrup. "Aww, thank you Jadey." Tori smiled, rubbing her nose against Jade's. Their intimate moment was broken when they heard a little sniffle. They looked over to the couch to see Cat lying on her stomach, crying into her folded arms. They rushed over.

"Kitten, what's wrong." Tori asked.

Cat lifted her teary face and sighed. "You two obviously belong together, I should just leave." She got up and started to walk toward the door.

"Cat wait." Jade pleaded and she grabbed Cat from behind and carried her back to the couch.

"No, it's your anniversary. Just go spend time with Tori." Cat said sadly as she fought against the arms that were still encircled around her.

"I want to spend time with both of you today." Jade said resolutely. "I'll prove it." She said as she carried Cat to the kitchen. "I made pancakes for Tori _and_ you." She placed Cat in a chair and put a plate on the table in front of her. It had all the same things as Tori's except the writing said '_Best Day Ever' _instead. Cat stood up a kissed Jade passionately then did the same to Tori.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten so emotional." Cat apologized.

"It's ok Kitten." Tori smiled softly.

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Tori sat and reflected on her life. Her dad had died a tragic death as a reward for his bravery. In a way, he was a hero. _He was Tori's hero. _She would miss him every day for the rest of her life, but it's ok because she wanted his memory to live on in her heart. She also had two incredible girlfriends. One was a book that she could easily read and the other was a book that constantly changed plots at random, but she loved them both the same. She'd had her future with Jade planned out, but now it looked like she needed to rewrite the whole story. She and Jade felt completed with Cat and that's the way it would stay forever.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I think I made this too much about Cat when it should've centered on Tori. I was stuck on this story so I just decided to wing it. Hope you like it. **

**#PutYourHeartsUp **

**3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review ….. You know you want to ;)**

**A/N: This is what happens when I have writers block.**

**:/**

**-Cat's POV-**

I watched them laughing together as I felt my heart break for what felt like the hundredth time. They looked so good together. I wish we looked that good together. I sighed. I could only sit and wait until it was my turn to claim what I so dearly wanted. Only a few more hours.

**-No POV-**

Cat had been in this position quite a lot lately. Waiting and watching; but this is what she and Tori had agreed upon. Since they both wanted Jade, they decided to take turns in fighting for Jade's affection. Tori got Jade during school and Cat got Jade after school and on weekends. It had been working out pretty well until they both started to grow closer to Jade. Now every moment away from the dark haired girl was like torture. Cat had it the worst though. She had to sit through long days of school with the joyous pair and watch them enjoy each other's company. This made her envy Tori just a little more. Tori had it a lot easier. She didn't have to sit and watch Cat and Jade cuddle after finishing homework or singing their hearts out to some catchy song they'd heard. Yeah, Tori didn't have to sit there a try to keep her heart in one piece. Cat's was close to breaking permanently; so close.

**-Cat's POV-**

It's after school and they're still talking. It's supposed to be my turn! I sit and watch from a distance. I really wish I could hear what they're saying; they look like they're having fun. I see Tori lean closer to her and my heart stops. Their lips touch and Jade doesn't do a damn thing about it. She's actually enjoying it. I shake my head and try to will away my tears.

_I'm done._

**-No POV-**

Cat walks up to Jade and Tori.

"Ok, you win." She said as her eyes began to water. "I give up." She whispered sadly and walked away, but not before Jade heard her strangled cry.

"Wait, what?" Jade was confused. "What did you win?"

Tori looked down regretfully. Jade was quick to put two and two together.

"You two were fighting over me?" Jade questioned. She couldn't believe this.

"It doesn't matter, let's just find Cat." Tori said, changing the subject.

They walked through the hallways and checked the empty classrooms. Tori's guilt was eating her up so she decided to come clean.

"About the fighting thing-" Jade cut her off.

"Just stop! I don't want to deal with you right now!" Jade said angrily.

Tori looked down as her eyes became teary. She held herself together and followed Jade into the black box theatre. They heard soft sniffling and muffled cries.

"Cat?" Jade called out, following the quiet sounds until she found Cat huddled in the corner.

"Aww, Kitten come here." Jade said, sitting on the floor with her arms open. Cat immediately sat in Jade's lap and snuggled into her warmth.

"Cat I'm so sorry." Tori tried to apologize. Cat whimpered and snuggled into Jade more. Jade pushed Cat back gently.

"You're not of the hook Cat. Neither are you Tori." Jade said sternly. "I want to know why you two felt that it was okay to fight over me."

Both girls looked down ashamed. Jade lost some of her anger when she saw how much they truly regretted what they did.

"We thought that since we both wanted you, we were going to let you decide which one of us you wanted." Tori said quietly.

"Look, I like you both a lot and I could never choose just one of you." Jade explained.

"But you did! You chose Tori! I saw you kissing her!" Cat yelled. Jade cut off Cat's rant by taking her lips in a heated kiss. She pulled away and Cat was left in a daze.

"There, now you're even." Jade smirked. "Come here Tori." Jade patted the spot next to her on the floor. Tori sat down and laid her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade looked at Cat, who was still in her lap, and took one of her hands. She then took one of Tori's with her other hand.

"Ok, I have an idea. It might sound a little crazy but just hear me out." Jade looked up to see the two girls watching her intently. She took in a calming breath. "How about you two share me? Well technically we'll all be sharing each other."

Tori and Cat looked at Jade confused. "You mean like a three person relationship?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

Tori looked Cat up and down. "I think it could work." Tori smirked.

"I'm still confused." Cat pouted. Tori sighed and leaned over, kissing Cat passionately. Cat moaned into the kiss and pulled Tori closer.

"This is so hot." Jade whispered to herself as she watched the interaction. Tori and Cat pulled away and laid their foreheads together.

"Wow." Cat said, catching her breath. Tori pecked her lips one more time before moving away.

"This could definitely work." Cat said laying her head on Jade's chest. The bell rang causing all three girls to groan.

"Want to come over my house after school?" Tori asked. Jade and Cat nodded. "Yeah, we need to talk about this more." Jade added.

They didn't have the next class period together so they gave each other kisses goodbye. The next class went by agonizingly slow for all of them. They couldn't get the recent events out of their heads. Cat would occasionally touch her lips and smile. Jade tasted like cinnamon, but Tori tasted like apples, two tastes that Cat could never get tired of. They reminded her of the apple pie she ate on Christmas last year. When the bell finally rang they were the first ones out. They met in the janitor's closet.

"I missed you guys so much." Cat pouted.

"It was only an hour Kitten." Jade said, hugging Cat tightly.

"I know, but it felt like forever." Cat said as she pulled Tori in for a kiss.

"Ok, come on you two. Let's go." Jade giggled.

They piled into Jade's car and went to Tori's house. When they got there they went to Tori's room and laid on the bed together.

"I'm guessing we need to talk now." Tori spoke from her spot on Jade's chest. Jade nodded.

"So, are we officially together now?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Only if you guys want to be." Jade said. Cat and Tori shared a smile then nodded.

"Ok then, it's official." They three girls shared soft kisses with each other.

"What should we tell people?" Tori asked.

"I think we should wait to tell people." Jade said.

Tori sat up on the bed. "Why? I think we should tell people now."

"Do you know how cruel kids can be? I don't need people calling us names as we walk the halls." Jade defended.

"I figured that you wouldn't care what people said. I guess the big, bad Jade has feelings." Tori mocked.

"_I_ don't care what people say, but if someone said something to you, you would come crying to me about it." Jade was getting a little riled up and Cat could tell.

"No, I wouldn't! I'm not some little baby that you have to take care of! I can take care of myself!" Tori shouted.

"Maybe you can, but definitely not Cat. She cries when someone tells her to shut up." Jade added.

"I know she doesn't take criticism well, but that's why we'll be there to help her." Tori said with a raised voice.

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Cat yelled. "I know I'm not the best at taking criticism, but I don't need anyone's help!" Cat said as she stood up and wiped her tears. "I'm leaving!" She screamed and walked out of the room.

Jade put her head in her hands and let out a shaky breath. "I'm leaving too." She got up quietly and walked out.

Tori laid face down on her pillow and let out a frustrated whimper. The tears soon followed. She was so upset. Their relationship was over before it even really started.

The next day at school was passing by way too slowly. All three girls were now in Sikowitz's class sitting as far away from each other as possible. Tori and Cat would occasionally make eye contact then quickly look away, leaving Cat with tears in her eyes. Jade just stared straight ahead, jaw locked with a blank look on her face. The bell finally rang, signaling free period. They left individually and went to the one place that they thought would allow solitude, the black box theatre. Jade walked in first. She didn't feel like dealing with anything right now. She just wanted to sit alone and mope. Tori walked in next, thinking that she was alone. She jumped when she saw Jade.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing in here?" Tori said with a hand over her chest.

"It's a free country." Jade spoke.

Tori rolled her eyes and sat down a few feet away from Jade. Cat walked in next. The black box is where she usually went when she got tired of putting up her 'ditsy girl' front. She could just relax and be herself. Today, she especially needed to be alone. She wiped at her dried tear tracks and looked down. When she looked up she saw Tori and Jade staring back at her. She panicked for a second then turned to run out.

"Cat wait!" Jade called. Cat stopped.

"What!" Cat said angrily.

"Come here Kitten." Jade said softly, holding her arms open.

Cat's angry demeanor melted at the use of her nickname. She fell into Jade's arms and cried.

"Kitten, I'm sorry for everything I said about you." Jade kissed Cat's forehead.

"I'm sorry too Cat." Tori said, gently wiping Cat's tears. Cat leaned in and kissed Tori lovingly, then kissed Jade with the same amount of love.

"So are we forgiven?" Jade asked hopefully.

"How about we skip the rest of school and go to my house so I can show you guys how much I forgive you?" Cat smirked.

Tori and Jade shared a look before carrying Cat out to Jade's car.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I've been having a lot of writer's block lately, so I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer :)**

**Sorry for any grammar errors … it's 11pm and I'm tired.**

**AND... I might be posting a new Jori story soon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews make the world go round :D**

**A/N: When I started this story it was intended to be Cade, but the Catorade lover in me came out and this is what happened lol. **

**XOXO**

Jade and Cat had been going out for the better part of five months now. The only other person that knew of the relationship was Cat's best friend Tori. They only told her because she could be trusted and they needed that feeling of reassurance. You see, Jade is Cat and Tori's teacher.

It had started towards the beginning of the school year in September. It had shifted from brief glances to longing stares. From quick brushes to soft caresses. Eventually Tori noticed and even though she liked Jade too, she convinced them to try and be a couple. They were hesitant at first because Jade could possibly be fired or imprisoned due to the fact that Cat was only 16. Jade herself was only 22 so the age gap wasn't _that_ big. By October, they had decided to give it a try and it had been working out wonderfully ever since.

Whenever they needed a cover story because they had gone a little overboard, Tori was there. Her creativity was very useful to them. Though Tori fully supported them, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous sometimes. She envied the love they had for one another. Cat would constantly skip lunch to go spend time with Jade, leaving Tori to sit at the lunch table alone or Cat would blow off plans with Tori to go do something else with Jade. Tori was tired of it. She loved both girls to death, but she needed to make her complaints known.

They were currently sitting in Jade's class. Jade had turned around to write something on the board so Tori took her phone out and texted Cat.

_Hey Cat, can you stay after class? -T_

Cat texted back a minute later.

_Sure, why? -C_

_I want to talk to you and Jade. -T_

Cat looked at Tori questioningly then looked back at her phone to send another text.

"Are you done Cat?" Jade said with a hint of anger. Cat looked up to see Jade with her hand out expectantly. She looked down sadly and put her phone in Jade's hand.

"I'll speak with you about this after class." Jade said sternly walking back to the board. Cat whimpered a little. She could tell that Jade was upset with her. Tori looked at her regretfully. The class carried on and Cat hadn't said a single word. When the bell rang Cat slowly collected her books and walked up to Jade's desk.

"I'm sorry." Cat pouted.

"I don't care Cat." Jade said seriously. "Why were you texting in class? Do you know how disrespectful that is to me?"

Cat looked down and started crying softly. Tori noticed and spoke up.

"Don't be mad at her Jade, it was my fault. She was texting me." Tori spoke softly.

Jade looked at Cat and felt sympathy for her. Jade sighed. "Come here baby girl." Jade held her arms out and Cat wasted no time sitting in her lap, enjoying the loving embrace. Jade wiped Cat's tears and kissed her sweetly.

_And here comes the jealousy_. Tori thought to herself.

"I guess I'll go now." Tori said awkwardly. She didn't want to ruin the moment the two were obviously having. She started heading towards the door.

"No wait!" Cat said suddenly. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"It's not important anymore." Tori shook her head.

"Well it must've been important if you were texting about it during class." Jade added.

Tori let out a loud sigh. "Okay. I just wanted to talk to you guys about some things that I have a problem with."

"Like what?" Jade narrowed her eyes at Tori.

Tori hesitated, but kept talking. "Well for one, I have to eat lunch by myself now." She directed at Cat. "My plans keep getting canceled so I end up sitting at home alone or with Trina who doesn't know how tone deaf she is!"

Cat looked at Tori with remorse.

"And sometimes I just get so jealous. You two have captured love in its most precious form and I'm just the irrelevant third wheel." Tori spoke quietly, shedding a few tears.

Cat got up from Jade's lap and pulled Tori in for a hug. "I'm so sorry Tor." Cat whispered into Tori's hair. She shared a quick glance with Jade and they both nodded.

"You want to come with me to Jade's house after school?" Cat asked, rubbing Tori's back.

"No, you guys probably want to be alone. Don't let me get in the way." Tori said, sniffling as she pulled away from Cat's arms and walked toward the door.

Jade got up and grabbed Tori's wrist to stop her. She pulled Tori over to her desk and sat her on it, looking her in the eyes. "You're not a third wheel and you don't get in the way." Jade said seriously.

Tori stared into Jade's eyes and got lost in them. They were brownish, but in the right light they turned almost green. Tori's little, no, _big_ crush on Jade definitely wasn't going away anytime soon.

Jade got lost in Tori's eyes also as both girls began to lean in. Their lips met in the middle. Tori's were slow and hesitant, while Jade's were quick and sure. The kiss was sensual and exploratory as they learned the feel of each other's mouths. After what seemed like forever, Cat cleared her throat. The two pairs of lips separated as cheeks burned red.

Tori suddenly realized the wrong she had done. "Cat, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss Jade, it just happened and-" Tori was cut off by another pair of soft lips on her own. This time they were Cat's lips. Tori wrapped her arms around Cat's neck and deepened the kiss. This kiss was different, a lot different. Both were amazing, but unique in their own way. The girls parted, panting for breath. "That was so hot." Jade said under her breath causing Tori and Cat to giggle.

Tori still couldn't believe that she'd just made out with her teacher and her best friend. "So what does all of this mean?" She asked timidly. Cat and Jade just smiled at her.

"We'll talk more at my house after school. Now go to your next class, you two are already late." Jade said, shooing the girls out with a pat on the ass.

The day went by slowly and the three girls were now at Jade's house. They went up to her room and Tori took in the appearance of it. The pink pig on the bed and the coloring book on the computer desk definitely weren't Jade's.

Jade sat on the bed and pulled Tori onto her lap. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions so now is the time to ask them." Jade said, pulling Tori closer.

"Ok, why did you both kiss me? Not that I'm complaining." Tori smiled.

"We kissed you because we like you." Cat blushed.

"Really?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Jade said before placing a sweet kiss on Tori's lips. Cat lifted Tori's face with her finger and rotated it so that she could get a kiss also.

"So do you want to be our girlfriend?" Jade questioned.

"More than anything." Tori grinned, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Isn't this bad though? I mean now you're dating not one but two of your students."

"I'm willing to take the risk for you two." Jade said, holding Cat close to her side.

**XOXO**

It's been a month since then and today Cat and Tori had Jade's class before lunch. It was even harder for Tori to focus in class now that she was also dating Jade. She shrugged and figured that she would just get some extra tutoring later. Wink, Wink.

The bell rang and ended the class period. Tori and Cat collected their things slowly so that they would be the only ones left in the room. Once the class was empty, Jade walked over to the door and locked it. She pulled the shade down over the window in the door for more privacy. She turned around to see Cat and Tori getting a head start without her.

"I feel kind of left out right now." Jade pouted.

Cat pulled away for a second and smirked. "So?" she spoke before kissing Tori again.

Jade walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Tori's waist. She pulled the brunette away from the redhead causing Tori to giggle and Cat to whine.

Jade stuck her tongue out at Cat. "Tori is mine now." Jade claimed Tori's lips in a heated kiss before pulling away and playfully smirking at Cat. Cat walked over in a daze because of what she'd just witnessed. She kissed Jade passionately before switching to Tori. Tori then switched to Jade. They did that for the better part of last night as well. They had perfected what they called a 'three-way kiss'.

Hands began to roam causing clothes to become disheveled and marks to blemish soft skin. All too soon they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Jade pulled away from Tori and tried to catch her breath. "Who is it?" She called out.

"It's Mrs. Jeffries." The voice replied.

"Oh shit, the principal." Jade said under her breath, rushing to straighten her clothes. Tori and Cat did

the same before sitting at their desks to look as if they were doing work. Once all three looked fairly decent, Jade opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Jeffries." Jade said with a nervous smile.

Mrs. Jeffries was the principal of the school. She was only nice when people behaved, which wasn't often. She could be described as a closed-minded old hag who liked order and keeping the status quo. Anything below her standards was quickly dismissed and replaced. She didn't have time for foolishness and child play evoking Jade to wonder why she chose to become a principal in the first place.

Mrs. Jeffries looked Jade up and down suspiciously. "Why was the door locked?"

Jade stuttered as she tried to come up with an answer. "Uh, well you know that Caterina is easily distracted; I didn't want any disruptions."

"Oh yes, I'm well aware of Ms. Valentine's attention span." The principal spoke eying Cat somewhat disapprovingly.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Jade asked, trying to turn the topic away from her girlfriend.

"Yes, but now I forget the reason why." The principal tapped her chin. "Oh well then, I'll come back when I remember. Have a productive afternoon you three." The principal walked out of the door and Jade closed it behind her.

"That was so close." Jade said, letting out the breath she'd been holding. Cat got up from her seat and sat on Jade's desk, pulling Jade into the space between her legs.

She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. "We won't get caught." Cat claimed Jade's lips with her own in a very sensual kiss.

"Oh yes I remem-" The principal stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. The two girls pulled away from each other so fast that they almost got whiplash.

"Mrs. West!" The principal exclaimed, outraged.

"I can explain!" Jade tried.

"No need, it is clear that you are with one of your students!" The principal spit acidly.

"I promise that it won't happen again!" Jade tried once more.

"Are you with any other students that I should know about?" The principal said sarcastically.

Jade looked Tori in the eyes before turning back to the principal. "No."

At those words, Tori's heart broke into a million pieces. She knew that Jade didn't mean it, but that didn't stop the stabbing pain in her chest. She held herself together so that she wouldn't give herself away in front of the principal.

"Mrs. West, I want your things packed up by the end of the day. You're fired." And with that, the principal left. All three girls finally released the tears they'd been holding in.

The principal's last words hung in the silence.

_You're fired._

Jade just couldn't come to terms with this. Teaching was her life. She'd dreamed of this since she was little. She loved helping others reach their goals in life, but now that was taken away from her and she didn't know what to do. She laid her head in her hands and sobbed. When she finally collected herself she spoke.

"I have to leave."

Tori and Cat looked at Jade incredulously. "But we love you!" Cat shouted through her tears.

"I love you guys too." Jade said, tearing up once again.

"Then fight for us." Tori said desperately.

**XOXO**

The three girls were at Jade's house. It was a day after the incident and neither Tori nor Cat had gone to school. They sat on the bed crying softly as they watched Jade pack her things.

"If you love us then you'll stay." Cat spoke, crying softly.

"I can't and you know that." Jade whispered, trying to hold in her tears. She'd done enough crying last night.

"I thought you would fight for us!" Tori said angrily.

"I did fight!" Jade exclaimed.

"I guess I wasn't strong enough."

**XOXO**

That conversation happened almost six months ago. Luckily Mrs. Jeffries hadn't called the cops on Jade. Mainly because she didn't know where Jade had moved to.

It was the day before Jade and Cat's one year anniversary. To be fair, Cat included Tori in it also. It didn't matter though, Jade wouldn't be here to celebrate.

They tried to keep in touch with Jade, and they did for the first two months but the phone calls became few and far between then just ended completely. Cat took it the hardest because she'd known Jade the best. She'd given everything to Jade. Her virginity … her heart. Now it all just seemed so meaningless. Tori tried her best to help Cat even though she too was struggling with the loss.

That night Tori and Cat didn't get much sleep. They just laid in Tori's bed and held each other. They knew what tomorrow was and they didn't want to have to face it. Sleep finally claimed them at around 3 am after they'd become exhausted from crying. Tori woke up first the next morning. She laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, pulling Cat closer to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen. She began to panic a little because she could've sworn that she and Cat were home alone. She untangled herself from the redhead and snuck downstairs with her bat that she kept for protection. She quietly descended the stairs and saw the back of the figure in her kitchen.

"Show yourself! I'm not afraid to use this bat!" Tori yelled, her voice wavering.

"You wouldn't hit me with that, would you?" The person spoke softly.

Tori dropped the bat out of shock. She knew that voice anywhere. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran into the arms of her returned lover. Cat came downstairs and groggily wiped her eyes. Once she gained her vision back she could clearly see Tori embracing their long lost girlfriend.

"Jadey!" Cat let out a high pitched scream causing Tori and Jade to jump apart and cover their ears. Cat ran and jumped into Jade's arms. Jade easily caught the petite girl and hugged her tightly. Cat's arms and legs tightened around Jade. She'd missed the feeling of being close to Jade. Contrary to popular belief, Jade was really warm and snuggly.

"You came back for us." Cat whispered through her tears.

"And I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

_**The End**_

**My next fic MIGHT be Eliana (Ariana/Liz)**

**Why?**

**Well... I saw Dan's new video on YouTube and Liz didn't look happy at the fact that Ariana and Graham were really close. I think they're dating but I don't know and I don't care.**

**I still have faith in Eliana! :D**

**Bye bye Graham :P**


End file.
